


Papa

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Betaed, Ethan is sweet for once, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ivan being the baby of the bunch, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Ivan est le plus jeune, celui qui n'a plus aucun repère. Celui dont tout le monde veut s'occuper aussi. Parfois tellement bien que sa langue fourche.Betaed par la très talentueuse@SumireLupaqui a réussi à faire du sens de tout ça !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Papa

Ivan était le plus jeune du manoir et celui qui avait perdu tous ses repères le plus récemment. Si il se savait en présence d’adultes qui avaient vécu plusieurs siècles, il avait du mal à associer leur âge réel et leur âge physique, leur comportement parfois puéril avec lui n’arrangeant rien. Pourtant parfois, juste parfois, il les retrouvait.

Aaron était le premier à l’avoir pris en charge, étant celui qui l’avait trouvé errant dans le bois une nuit après qu’Ivan ait passé la journée terré dans la forêt. Ivanl s’apprêtait à foncer vers le village, une odeur alléchante l’hypnotisant au point qu’il en bavait au moment où une masse sombre s’était abattue sur lui, l’avait ramené et défendu auprès des autres qui oscillaient entre hostilité et pitié. Il ne voulait pas rester avec eux mais il avait dû s’y faire après avoir compris ce qu’il était devenu. Ivan ne l’acceptait pas mais c’était moins difficile à vivre maintenant qu’il était avec des gens qui comprenaient ce qu’il avait vécu et qui l’empêchaient de devenir un monstre. 

La faim était insoutenable et Aaron était le seul à lui apprendre comment la contrôler, son grondement attendri résonnant quand Ivan mordait son avant-bras en se cachant sous sa cape quand il n’en avait pas eu assez. C’était lui qui lui apprenait tout ce qu’il devait savoir avec une patience teintée d’amusement, qui le reprenait sans l’accabler, qui lui laissait suffisamment de liberté pour pouvoir évoluer tranquillement. Il avait l’impression d’être à nouveau au jardin d’enfant avec son père qui le surveillait du banc, prêt à bondir si il se faisait chahuter. Un soir de chasse alors qu’il dormait debout, il avait fait l’erreur de se laisser tomber sur le dos de la forme animale d’Aaron, la chaleur, l’odeur et la cadence tranquille de ses pas le berçant aussitôt. Il se revoyait devant son assiette presque vide avec deux choux de Bruxelles qui se battaient en duel, son père l’encourageant à les manger.

\- Il faudra que tu apprennes à finir ta proie quand elle est blessée, pour ne pas gâcher le don de vie que l’on t’a fait-   
\- Steplé papa j’ai trop mangé déjà … 

Aaron s’arrêta aussitôt, tournant la tête pour fixer le jeune vampire assoupi sur son dos qui rêvait, se retenant de s’ébrouer d’embarras. Très bien, la leçon serait pour plus tard. Alors qu’il rentrait sans autre bruit que celui de ses griffes sur le sol, il reprit forme humaine en grimaçant pour coucher Ivan dans son lit, se retenant de s’étirer pour ne pas le réveiller avec les craquements de ses os. son protégé marmonnait encore dans son sommeil avant de se recouvrir maladroitement de la cape qu’Aaron posa correctement sur lui, caressant son front du dos de la main avant de sortir. Aaron croisa rapidement Vladimir et Raphaël en descendant dans sa chambre, leur offrant un large sourire à leur plus grande confusion.

De manière assez surprenante, Béliath était celui qui arrivait le plus à le mettre à l’aise pour discuter. Ses interactions avec les autres se limitaient à des politesses et des sujets qu’il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, même en lisant tous les livres qui lui étaient accessibles pour ne pas trop se ridiculiser face aux puits de connaissances qu’ils étaient. À l’inverse il était isolé avec ses propres connaissances sur la culture populaire, sauf avec Béliath qui le sollicitait souvent pour lui demander ce que voulaient dire certaines phrases ou lui donnait des noms de personnages à qui on l’avait comparé. Ivan jubilait à chaque fois de pouvoir s’étendre, retrouvant le sourire en compartimentant avec ses explications avec ses mains, le regard pétillant de Béliath fixé sur lui alors qu’il expliquait du mieux possible sans pour autant qu’il se sente rabaissé. Voir la compréhension dans les yeux de Béliath et l’entendre lui dire merci pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait tellement l’habitude de remercier les autres pour tout ce qu’ils lui apportaient qu’il rougissait dès que Béliath le remerciait pour ce que lui pouvait apporter. 

Ça faisait quelques mois que Béliath lui posait des questions de plus en plus pointues, avouant à demi-mot qu’il demandait à ses conquêtes de lui soumettre des énigmes à résoudre et des citations obscures à trouver. Ivan se sentait un peu détective en essayant de deviner de quoi il lui parlait, avec le sourire de défi de Béliath et ses compliments pour seules récompenses. Il arrivait que Béliath lui sorte un terme déformé, faisant monter la difficulté un cran encore au-dessus. La musique de Smash Bros résonnait dans ses pensées quand Ethan s’y mettait aussi, chuchotant à Béliath loin de lui ce que lui avait trouvé par “pur hasard”. Des citations pour la plupart, dont une de The Witcher en langue originale qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas mais avait reconnue une fois traduite. Il perdait un CD à chaque fois qu’il échouait et retrouvait le bien perdu deux ou trois jours après, sur son bureau, sans savoir quand ni comment Ethan l’avait pris ni ne lui avait rendu.

C’était une de ces soirées où Béliath n’était pas sorti et où Ivan l’aidait au jardin, discutant tous les deux des choix discutables d’un personnage dans une série dont le plus jeune lui avait déjà parlé, Béliath l’interrompant pour lui montrer qu’il risquait d’arracher une pousse plutôt qu’une mauvaise herbe. La discussion touchait à sa fin après avoir jeté les mauvaises herbes au compost, la voix d’Aaron retentissant pour appeler Ivan. Béliath allait le laisser avant de se retourner pour une dernière question mais Ivan fut plus rapide.

\- Oui papa ?

Un blanc s’installa avant qu’un bras ne s’enroule autour de ses épaules, l’empêchant de se dérober pour se mortifier dans sa cape. Béliath riait en le serrant contre lui et en lui demandant de le redire. Peut-être qu’il n’avait aucune raison de s’en faire pour sa bourde, cette fois. Ivan l’avait redit sans grande conviction, la large main de Béliath ébouriffant ses cheveux à nouveau. Cette fois, il avait tout gagné. 

Raphaël était celui qui apparaissait quand il avait le plus besoin de lui, comme une marraine la bonne fée qui lui changeait les idées en lui proposant de rester avec lui au salon pour l’écouter jouer du piano. Le plus jeune se calmait dès qu’il était à son contact, restant sagement assis à côté de lui à observer ses doigts bouger sur les touches, fermant parfois les yeux pour ressentir la musique. Il avait manqué de s’endormir à plusieurs reprises sur son épaule recouverte de soie douce, mortifié à chaque fois en entendant le rire attendri du maître d’arme. Ivan le laissait aussi lui toucher le visage, la sensation de sa main gantée sur sa joue son support indispensable quand une crise manquait de le frapper. 

Il était pour la première fois dans la chambre de Raphaël, son sifflement admiratif résonnant dans la pièce au plafond peint et manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qui marquait le centre de la pièce. Tout était si beau. Il ne savait même pas comment s’appelait la moitié du mobilier à l’air antique mais tout était beau, harmonieux. Ivan aurait pu passer des heures à faire l’étoile de mer sur le tapis pour regarder en l’air, sursautant à l’appel de son nom et bafouillant ses excuses. Raphaël l’attendant près d’une grosse malle qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, l’intérieur plein à craquer de matériel d’arts plastiques. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Raphaël lui avait demandé de l’aide, Ethan n’aurait jamais eu la patience. 

\- Et ça c’est quoi ?   
\- Un crayon gris de la Renaissance. 

Ivan geignait à nouveau alors que Raphaël riait de sa plaisanterie, lui prenant le fusain des mains pour le ranger selon une méthode que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ils n’avaient même pas fini la malle dont les rangements s’étaient effondrés avec le poids des années, rassemblant lentement mais sûrement les ensembles de pinceaux et du matériel dont il ignorait tout. Raphaël les rangeait ensuite méthodiquement dans de nouveaux compartiments en bois clair traité pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Il avait les mains couvertes de crasse, de graphite, de graisse, tout ce qui pouvait s’accrocher à lui et l’eau trouble dans le récipient à ses côtés n’y pouvait pas grand chose. Il avait même peur de salir le cube de savon. 

\- Tu ne connais vraiment rien de ce que contient ma malle ?  
\- Pour moi ce sont juste des pinceaux et des truelles.  
\- Des couteaux.   
\- Ethan sait les manier ceux-là ? 

Le volume du rire de Raphaël le prit au dépourvu, éclatant à son tour de rire en l’imaginant beaucoup trop clairement. Leur hilarité se calmait à peine alors qu’ils finissaient de tout rassembler et vérifier, le résultat terriblement satisfaisant à regarder pour Ivan qui finissait d’agencer les boites comme demandées. Raphaël avait déjà sorti sa peinture à sa plus grande confusion, se saisissant de quelques pinceaux avant de lui sourire comme si il attendait quelque chose de lui. Il se cacha d’embarras derrière sa capuche en comprenant.

\- Pourrais-tu aller me chercher une toile moyenne s’il te plait ?   
\- Bien sûr !   
\- Et lave-toi bien les mains avant.   
\- Oui papaaaaaa !! 

Ivan était parti comme un boulet de canon dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber en ratant une marche sans se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait dit tant il était heureux. Raphaël était resté interdit face à son chevalet vide, un rosissement colorant peu à peu ses joues alors qu’il joignait les mains contre son front pour se donner une contenance. Cet enfant était infernal mais il le chérissait déjà. 

Vladimir lui demandait beaucoup de services depuis qu’il était arrivé au manoir, s’étant assuré qu’il connaissait suffisamment la bâtisse avant de le laisser faire des tâches simples. Il avait déjà l’habitude de faire le ménage chez lui, aussi découvrait-il le bonheur de le faire sur 3 étages habités et trop grands pour six personnes. Le manoir lui avait semblé immense au début, il avait désormais la preuve qu’il l’était vraiment alors qu’il vidait un énième seau d’eau trouble en geignant. Au moins n’était-il pas chargé de transporter les déchets de la dernière fête comme Ethan, il avait presque pitié de l’autre plus jeune en voyant ce qu’il restait de cadavres de bouteilles et de verres à l’entrée du manoir. 

Ivan avait enfin fini de nettoyer les pièces de vie, donnant un dernier coup à la cuisine qui le stressait à chaque fois qu’il passait devant tant elle était laissée à l’abandon. Il finissait de nettoyer le matériel de ménage quand la voix de Vladimir résonna dans la bibliothèque. C’était pour quoi, cette fois ? Son envie de rébellion s’éteignit aussitôt, soufflée par le regard naturellement sévère de Vladimir qui le glaçait toujours autant. Les livres que tous les habitants du manoir avaient empruntés étaient sur le secrétaire, triés en trois piles distinctes qui le laissaient perplexe. Il était persuadé de les avoir bien rangés au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’étaient amassés pourtant.

\- Tous ces livres n’étaient pas à leur place.  
\- Je peux le faire demain ? Je viens de finir et-  
\- L’aube est-elle proche ?  
\- Pas vraiment ?  
\- Alors tu as tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à ranger correctement. 

Sa dernière phrase ne laissait aucune place à la discussion alors qu’il s’asseyait pour le regarder faire, scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ivan n’avait jamais été bon pour passer au tableau, les remarques de Vladimir lui pesant de plus en plus alors qu’il tentait de se rappeler où ils allaient. Il se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit malgré la tension dans ses épaules, soulagé quand le maître des lieux ne lui disait pas de retirer un livre des rayonnages, les piles de plus en plus petites. Avec un peu de chance il aurait un peu de temps pour une bonne douche chaude avant le lever du soleil, encore quelques livres ... 

Les cinq derniers étaient impossibles à classer. Il les connaissait surtout parce qu’il aimait regarder les images et était incapable de trouver où ils devaient aller une fois sortis des rayonnages, même en comparant les caractères sur la tranche avec ceux des livres déjà rangés. Il se souvenait à peu près d’où il les avait pris mais entre temps les autres étaient soit tombés soit avaient été poussés par d’autres habitants et il avait perdu les espacements de vue. Il en avait finalement placé un après avoir essayé de le ranger entre chaque livre et son voisin. Plus que quatre. Il savait pertinemment que Vladimir ne faisait pas ça pour l’humilier, que ça lui serait bénéfique plus tard mais entre ça et le ménage ça commençait à bien faire. 

Ivan avait fini de ranger les livres avant les premières lueurs de l’aube, trichant grâce à Raphaël et Béliath pendant que Vladimir se disputait avec Aaron pour savoir si oui ou non il avait le droit de réprimander Ethan pour avoir ramené une camionnette et tout chargé d’un coup pour se débarrasser de la corvée. Il avait beau détester l’autre plus jeune du manoir, il devait avouer qu’il commençait à comprendre son état constant d’agressivité si il devait se farcir toutes les autres tâches ingrates à la main. La fatigue mais aussi la satisfaction se lisaient sur son visage quand Vladimir finit d’inspecter la bibliothèque, son regard sévère adoucit devant le travail accompli. Il n’avait peut-être plus de temps devant lui avant d’aller se coucher mais au moins ce serait ça de moins à faire le lendemain. Il baillait en continu dans les escaliers, ne répondant que par des mmh quand Vladimir lui parlait jusqu’à arriver à sa chambre.

\- Ivan, une dernière chose-  
\- Oui papa ?   
\- … Rien, tu peux aller te coucher. 

Vladimir regarda son protégé ouvrir sa porte et se vautrer sur le lit entièrement habillé, s’endormant d’un coup. Il referma la porte mécaniquement, arrêtant un instant les autres pour leur demander si ils avaient bien entendu comme lui. À en juger par leur hochement de tête épuisé, oui. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent aussi alors qu’il se rendait dans sa chambre avec un sentiment d’accomplissement personnel. 

Le bruit régulier des fléchettes résonnait dans le grand salon avec le clic du chronomètre, le son du piano et les cris des plus impliqués, Béliath s’étant joint à Ethan et Aaron pour jouer après beaucoup de négociations. Ivan regardait de temps en temps, préférant se contenter de compter les scores et chronométrer même si lui aussi voulait jouer. Il n’osait cependant pas demander pour ne pas attirer la colère d’Ethan, déjà qu’il n’avait jamais lancé une fléchette de sa vie et qu’il maîtrisait à peine sa nouvelle force. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Béliath avait laissé sa place pour aller prendre l’air, le laissant seul avec l’expert qui le fixait longuement. 

\- Tu veux jouer Ivan ?  
\- Je peux ?   
\- Ouais, et si tu casses tu payes. 

Les gros yeux d’Aaron avaient arrêté Ethan avant qu’il ne le démarre encore. Ivan était déjà surpris qu’il l’invite à toucher à ses précieuses fléchettes, encore plus qu’il l’ait fait de lui-même sans coup de coude appuyé dans les côtes. Peut-être qu’il avait une chance de mettre une pincée de terre sur la hache de guerre ce soir.

\- Je veux bien ! Mais faut m’apprendre !  
\- T’as jamais lancé de fléchettes de ta vie ? Tu l’as ratée.

Une demi-pincée de poussière. Malgré tout, Ethan lui avait montré comment viser en corrigeant sa position. Il avait réussi à faire quelques jets pas trop mauvais et apprenait vite, chaque tir le rapprochant un peu plus du centre de la cible. Aaron avait arrêté de jouer pour les regarder avoir une discussion presque civile pour une fois, restant proche au cas-où ils déraperaient. Les fléchettes s’enchaînaient, celles d’Ethan implacablement toujours plantées dans le triple vingt qu’Ivan essayait d’atteindre. Maintenant qu’il arrivait à toucher le centre de la cible à coup sûr il avait juste à modifier son angle pour réussir ses paraboles et … encore raté. 

Ivan se figea en sentant un poids sur sa tête, surpris de se faire ébouriffer distraitement les cheveux par Ethan juste dans son dos après lui avoir rendu ses fléchettes plantées dans le vingt. Il ne l’avait même pas vu bouger, par quelle sorcellerie ? Et comment il faisait pour faire exactement les mêmes trois paraboles dans les trois mêmes trous depuis le début de la soirée ? Il avait même passé sa main devant la fléchette du plus âgé pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de fils cachés ou de triche mais non, il était juste bon. Inspirant profondément, il recommença en essayant de faire exactement pareil, ratant à nouveau avec un râle de frustration. 

\- T’es témoin que j’ai fait la MÊME que toi ?!   
\- Pourtant elles étaient carrément pas mal tes dernières. 

Il s’attendait à se faire descendre en flèche et gagnait un compliment sans une once de moquerie, même Raphaël avait raté une note avant de se reprendre. Ethan avait récupéré ses fléchettes pour les vérifier, s’arrêter et les lancer à son tour. Deux triple vingt et un triple un. Ivan avait laissé échapper un cri de surprise en le voyant rater pour la première fois de la nuit son score parfait, encore plus surpris en le voyant les jeter négligemment dans une boîte où s’en trouvait beaucoup trop déjà à différents niveaux d’usure. 

\- Les pointes devaient déjà être mortes depuis un bail, essaye celles-là.   
\- Quoi les tiennes … ?  
\- Oui les miennes. Y a mon nom dessus.

À peine les avait-il récupérées qu’il sentit la différence de poids et d’équilibre, restant un long moment à observer leur couleur turquoise métallisée. Il n’avait de l’expérience que depuis quelques heures seulement mais il sentait qu’avec il pouvait réussir, comme si le talent d’Ethan était infusé dedans. Ivan roulait des épaules pour se détendre avant de retrouver une bonne position et de lancer avec toute sa concentration, admirant la parabole alors que la fléchettes se fichait au bord du triple vingt. La deuxième était arrivée dans le haut de la case et la troisième à la limite avec le triple un mais il avait réussi. Il se laissa ébouriffer les cheveux en riant cette fois, acceptant avec un salut de sa cape les bravo des deux autres présents, s'en délectant et décochant un sourire rayonnant à Ethan.

\- Merci merci merci !  
\- Y a pas de quoi, maintenant j'ai quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Et Aaron me doit 10 balles.   
\- Pourquoi ? T’as parié que j'y arriverais pas ? Que j'allais casser la cible ?  
\- Il a parié que tu m'appellerais papa aussi.  
\- T'es trop jeune pour ça, t’as plutôt un vibe de grand frère. 

Le visage d'Ethan s'était embrasé d'un coup avant qu'il ne tente une fuite, son expression touchée difficilement dissimulée derrière le bras d’Aaron qui l’avait immobilisé pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et se moquer gentiment de lui. Ivan se tapa la main, provoquant un rire chez Raphaël pendant qu’il rangeait avec soin toutes les fléchettes. Pas une pincée de poussière mais une poignée entière, il l’espérait. Il aimait beaucoup trop cet Ethan là.


End file.
